Perfect
by xXxBlackwaterQueenxXx
Summary: "Everything seemed to stop. The swaying of the trees, the icy breeze. The world around us ground to a halt as his grip tightened, and I prepared myself to die at the hands of the man I loved." T for last chapter/paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I watched Eclipse yesterday and completely fell in love with Riley! I mean, Xavier Samuel? WOW :D :L Anywhoo, I was looking for a decent Riley fic and wondering who a good pairing would be for him. Then thought of Bree and it just seemed to fit!**

**This is the first chapter of a short fanfic on them, and how things could have been so different. The whole thing is inspired by the song "Perfect" by Hedley. Give it a listen, it's an amazing song :] Sweet Escape readers, don't panic! Chapter 23 is almost complete (its quite long :P) and should be up tomorrow!**

**Love you all, hope you enjoy!**

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :( Or Hedley, I'm afraid.**

* * *

"I'm not perfect, but I keep trying,

'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start,

I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave..."

Hedley - Perfect.

* * *

I wanted to run. I wanted to run, far, far away, and never come back. But the snarls and the screams held me in place, echoing in my ears and reverberating off my skull. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Victoria had promised an easy fight. She'd promised she'd let us all go when it was over – she'd lied. _Riley _had lied. No, I told myself. No, it wasn't like that with him. Victoria had lied because she didn't care what happened to us. She didn't care if we died. But Riley had lied to protect me.

Neither of them had known about those..._animals_. Wolves as big as cars, some even bigger. Just as fast and strong as us, if not more so. They tore the other newborns apart as easily as if they were made of paper. I shrank down further and covered my ears with my hands, screwing up my eyes. I wasn't supposed to be here! I was _seventeen years old_, I was supposed to be at school! Not here, in this clearing, ripping strangers to pieces without even knowing why.

I wanted Riley. I wanted him to be here, to pick me up in his safe arms and take me away. He was a good man. Young, days away from his 20th birthday when Victoria had claimed him as her second in command. He'd done terrible things since then, but it was all because of her. She had her hooks in him so deep, he couldn't even see what was happening to him. Still, he had protected me since the start. He'd been there when I'd woken up, taught me how to hunt, how to survive in a world where the people around me would brutally kill one another for no apparent reason. Riley had even protected me from Victoria once or twice when she flew into a rage, and was looking for someone to tear apart. He had a good heart; but Victoria had lied and brainwashed him into blindness, and now he was going to get himself killed for her. Just the thought of losing him terrified me.

I couldn't stay here any longer. He could already be dead – I shuddered and swallowed hard at the thought – but he might not be. I might still have a chance to save him. To save myself. So I ran. I ran faster than I'd ever run before, the forest blurring around me. I picked up his scent and changed my direction, following it towards the mountains. I wasn't going to let him die. There had to be some kind of alternative to this torturous existence; but if there wasn't, I would rather endure it with him.

I was there within minutes, barely registering the two strange scents, or even the one we had been instructed to seek out. And then I saw him. Riley stood there in the snow, hands curled into fists at his sides. A bronze-haired man was standing just a few feet in front of him. He had his arm out in front of a dark-haired girl in a protective gesture. He was trying to reason with Riley. I registered only briefly that the girl was human, that the familiar scent belonged to her. My attention was caught by a smooth voice that I recognised. _Victoria_. "Don't let them come between us, Riley," she urged him. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"Don't listen to her," said the man. "I really can read your mind. I know what she really thinks of you." Suddenly, his gaze averted and fixed on me. "I know her name. Bree. She's scared you're going to die, Riley."

Riley turned at the sound of my name, scarlet eyes finding mine instantly. I saw a strange mixture of murder and confusion in his eyes. But my Riley was in there somewhere. I knew it. I was in front of him in seconds, hands holding his arms in a vice-like grip. "Listen to him," I begged. "Don't listen to Victoria. Please, Riley – she doesn't want you. It's all a lie. It's _always _been a lie. She's using you to kill the girl." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the human girl shrink back slightly. Riley frowned; I could almost see the internal battle he was fighting with himself.

"You're going to believe her over me?" Victoria asked him in a tone laced with venom. The look in her eyes told me that if Riley didn't kill me, she would. "A simple _girl_? She doesn't have a tenth of the power I do, Riley. She doesn't understand _us_."

"She doesn't love you!" I persisted. "She can't love you! Not like I do!" Victoria snarled, a feral sound that ripped the air and caused the human to squeak in terror.

"She _lies_!" Victoria screamed. "Kill her Riley! She wants only to come between us!" My eyes widened as he visibly struggled with who to listen to. He looked to Victoria as if for confirmation. "If you loved me you'd listen to me!" she yelled. There was a growl from the base of the tree she was hanging from, and I finally noticed the smaller wolf circling the bottom. Then there was another growl, this time from Riley, as he whipped back round to take my face between his hands. I closed my eyes, imagining for the briefest second the tingling sensation of a tear running down my cheek.

"Stop, you're making a mistake!" yelled the bronze-haired man.

"You won't hurt me," I whispered, eyes still firmly shut. I began to tremble. I held onto my trust in him with both hands. "You're not a monster," I murmured. "You wouldn't ever hurt me."

"Do it!" Victoria shrieked.

"You protected me." It came out as barely more than a breath, but I knew everyone except the human could hear me.

"_Kill her_!"

Everything seemed to stop. The swaying of the trees, the icy breeze. The frantic beating of the girls heart was drowned out. The steady flow of blood through her veins faded into nothingness. I held in a breath that I hadn't even needed to take.

The world around us ground to a halt as his grip tightened, and I prepared myself to die at the hands of the man I loved.

His beautiful, smiling face flashed through my mind.

_I love you, Riley_.

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know if you'd be interested in reading the rest :] Thankyou! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D! Kept listening to Coldplay - Fix You when writing this, although I can't listen to that Hedley song now without thinking of Riley and Bree :L God, I'm so normal!**

**Hope you enjoy :] I'm going to try and get Chapter 3 up soon, as well as Chapter 24 of Sweet Escape and Chapter 4 of Darkest Wonderland :D.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed :] They were all lovely and made me smile :]!**

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight...lucky :(...**

* * *

And then, in an instant, his hands left my face. "No."

My eyes flew open, unnecessary breath leaving me. Riley looked down at the ground, eyes firmly closed. His hands were now clenched in fists again as he tried to fight the urge to obey the orders of the woman who was supposed to love him. I risked a glance at Victoria: she was staring at him with shock written plainly across her face. "_What_?" she asked, tone venomous. I instantly tensed and looked warily between them. Victoria had never known Riley to disobey her, and everyone in our coven knew – had _known_ – what happened to people who didn't want to be part of Victoria's plans. But Riley stood his ground. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he looked up to meet her murderous gaze.

"I said, _no_." The second-long silence that followed was the longest of my life. Tension hung thick and dangerous in the air – until it was broken by a vicious snarl. It was a noise born of pure rage, hatred, and an animalistic lust for blood. I realised too late whose blood it was that Victoria wanted.

Before I could blink, I was in the air, and then I hit the ground with so much force that the trees around us trembled. Although I didn't think I actually had any blood anymore, I would have willingly let her kill me. I would have let her, if it meant Riley would live. I was face-down in the snow, Victoria's knee pressing the palms of my hands into the small of my back with crushing force. I had accepted my death by the time her claw-like fingers touched my cheek. "_NO!" _A roar, and then rushing air and my hands were released. I sprang to my feet and spun round, long hair blowing everywhere with the speed. Riley and the bronze-haired man had Victoria's arms pinned behind her; the wolf I'd seen earlier crouched, hackles raised, ready to spring. There was a growl and I looked away sharply as the day was filled with the echoing sound of stone being torn apart.

"It's all over." The gentle voice of the bronze-haired man from close by startled me, but I still didn't move. I remained stiller than a statue, fixing the ground with a blank stare. On the inside I was a frail human teenager again, and it was midnight. The empty streets of Seattle. I was sitting on the kerb with my bag clutched to my chest. I felt so vulnerable. So alone. And then, across the road, a snarl from an alleyway caught my attention.

_I scrambled to my feet as adrenaline shot through my veins. My heart was throwing itself against my ribcage, as if it wanted to escape. As if it knew what was coming. I clung to my backpack like a life-line; my instincts were screaming at me to turn and run, run and never stop, never look back. But I didn't listen. The terror radiated off me in waves and pulsed in the air around me, and yet still I didn't listen. Instead, I took a tentative step to my left to try and see into the alleyway from this side of the road. And then another. And then I froze completely. In the shadow of the alleyway two men circled one another. A third man lay against the wall, unmoving. By the time I saw the blood, one man had lunged for the other. There was a feral hiss and a flash of movement, and he had the other's head in his hands, and he twisted – _

"Bree? Riley needs you." That shocked me back to the present. I looked up and my eyes found his own honey-coloured ones. I swallowed, glancing over to where Riley stood by the fire that was consuming Victoria's body. I turned back to the stranger beside me. "Go to him," he said, eyes full of genuine concern. He meant me no harm. I nodded slowly.

"Thanks...uh..."

"Edward," he said with a small smile.

"Edward. Thank you." He gave a slight tilt of his head in a nod, and then was gone. He was at the human girls side a moment later. I took a deep breath as I looked back to Riley – a habit I would soon lose. _Enough of the stalling, Bree. He needs you._ I walked to him at a human pace, snow crunching quietly underfoot.

When I reached him, all ideas of what I should do vanished. He stared at the orange flames as they flickered higher and higher. Up close the sickly sweet scent of them was overpowering even to me, but I tried to ignore it. Riley looked so tired. He normally radiated so much power, his scarlet eyes usually terrifyingly fierce – when Victoria was nearby. In the short times when she would be away for a while, when he and I had become closer and we would sit and watch the stars as the other newborns fed, I had seen them warm and happy. I had seen him grin and laugh, and no startling, inhuman eye colour could possibly make him intimidating when he was smiling that beautiful smile. That was the Riley I knew. That was the Riley I loved.

But now, he looked exhausted. His eyes were filled not with anger or contentment, but with betrayal and acceptance. For the first time in the while that I'd known him, Riley looked vulnerable. A few more seconds and I just couldn't take it any longer. "Riley?" I whispered it, so low that only he would hear. I said it with a gentleness I hadn't known I'd possessed. The kind of compassion I'd only ever known from him. It was a moment before Riley made any sign that he'd heard me. His eyes met mine and he turned slightly in my direction.

"Bree..." He sounded lost. He _looked _lost. There was so much hurt in his eyes that it broke my heart to see him suffering, and if I could still cry I knew my own eyes would be filling. I didn't doubt that his would be too.

So I stepped closer. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was small for my age and only came up to his shoulder, but I held him to me tightly and hoped he understood: I wouldn't ever let him go. After a second he hugged me back, hiding his face in my hair. My ear was pressed against his chest as he held me close, right near where his heart should be. I closed my eyes, imagining that I could hear it beating softly. I knew, deep down, that I couldn't – but that didn't matter to me. I knew it was there.

I lost track of time as we stood there, but I would give him as long as he needed. He had been my saviour. My protector. My best friend and the only person in this world who had ever shown me true kindness before now. I saw the man in him, not a monster like everyone else did. The fighting may have been finished, but this was far from over. There was a long way to go yet. But we would take it one step at a time.

And maybe, one day, he would understand how much I loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3! ^^ Yay! *Happy dance* All the reviews made me smile, seriously :L Lol :] Thankyou!**

**I made this one extra-long for you guys! :]**

**Hope you enjoyy :D**

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer...*tries not to cry*...**

* * *

His hand found mine as we walked back to join Edward and the human girl. Now that the desperate rush to save Riley's life was over, I smelt her blood more clearly. It made the back of my throat burn and I fought back a wave of self-disgust as Riley's grip on my hand tightened. I had no intention of drinking from someone ever again; maybe if I held out long enough the cravings would go away. "There's an alternative to the life you've been leading," said Edward, and it was a moment before I remembered that he could read minds. "Come with me and Bella, see my family. I'm sure they'll be happy to offer you a place with us." I already knew my answer. But I wasn't going anywhere without Riley. I looked up at him, planning to ask him silently with my eyes what he thought. Instead, his gaze was downcast.

He studied our entwined fingers with an almost painful weariness in his eyes. It was a moment or two before he answered. "Thank you," was all he said, but that one thing was all he needed to say. Edward nodded and turned, taking Bella's hand. She smiled timidly at me over her shoulder before she climbed onto Edward's back. And then, in a blur, they were gone. A split second later Riley and I were racing down the mountain after them. It wasn't long before we reached a clearing on level ground, and Edward stopped, allowing Bella to get off.

In the middle of the clearing a large bonfire burned brightly – the smell alone told me what it was that they were burning. Three men and three women were standing near the fire, but stopped talking and turned to face us as soon as they heard us approaching. I immediately noticed that they were different from the other vampires I had encountered. Like Edward, their eyes were a beautiful, mysterious honey colour, instead of a startling scarlet. They seemed calmer, too, although they visibly tensed as we came closer. But...what if they didn't want to help us? What if they decided it would be better – easier – just to kill us?

My fear must have shown on my face, because Riley gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and started to trace comforting circles on the skin. "It's okay," he whispered. "I won't let them hurt you." And I believed him.

"Carlisle, this is Riley and Bree – they turned against Victoria, and Riley helped me kill her. Is there room for them in our family, to make a fresh start?" The man called Carlisle looked over at the two of us. He seemed to be thinking. Still appearing thoughtful, he turned to a dark-haired woman standing beside him.

"Esme, what do you think?" The woman looked at us too, but before she could answer Riley spoke.

"I don't blame you if you're reluctant to accept me," he said quietly. "Victoria...I was a fool. And because of that I've done monstrous things. If it's too late for me then I understand. But please, give Bree a second chance. She deserves one." I instantly looked up at him, surprise and horror written on my face.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," I insisted. "I'd rather die than leave you, Riley." He met my gaze with an expression full of self-loathing, and I ached to make him feel better. To make him see what I saw in him.

"You deserve better than me. Than this horrible existence I brought you into." Sighing, I put a hand on his arm and used it to turn him to face me directly. Then I let go of his hand and moved both of mine to gently touch his face, as his hands shifted to rest on my waist.

"Riley Biers," I began firmly. "I wouldn't change a thing about you. You _saved _me." I had more to say, but as soon as I paused several low growls rumbled through the air. We both spun to face the direction we'd come from, and I held back a squeak of fright. The giant wolves from the battle were back, united in one group. I recognised the smaller brown one from the mountain and tried to compose myself, attempting a little, nervous smile. The wolf at the front of the pack, jet black and obviously the Alpha – although strangely not, I noticed, the biggest – gave another low growl in the direction of me and Riley.

Immediately the air around us blurred and before I could blink Edward's entire family was standing in front of us, creating a barrier between the wolves and ourselves. Carlisle raised his hand in a halting motion, and the wolves stopped in their tracks. "Sam," he started calmly, and I was more than a little confused when I realised he was talking to the Alpha wolf. "These two helped to kill Victoria. We have offered them a place in our family in return for their surrender. They mean no harm. They are eager to lead the same alternate life as us." I wanted to know just exactly how the giant wolf was going to reply, but there was a sudden snarl. From out of the trees to our right ran another newborn, heading straight for us. It all happened so fast.

One of the wolves, smaller than most and with grey fur growled and went straight for the newborn. Within seconds the other wolves were crouched in defensive positions: all except one. The largest wolf, with russet brown fur, went after the grey wolf and pushed them out of the newborn's way just in time. The grey wolf was knocked to the side, but their companion found himself in the newborn's icy grip. Somewhere that no one should ever be. Sharp cracks resounded in the air before anyone else could react, and the wolf whimpered in pain. Instantly the other wolves sprang forward and a few of the larger ones converged on the newborn in a flurry of teeth and claws.

What drew my attention away from the sight of the wolf crumpled on the ground was the terrified scream that sounded over the growling. "JAKE!" I looked around for the source of the cry and found Bella in Edward's arms, looking stricken. "Jacob!" Edward was holding her back, and she continued to struggle in vain against his grip.

"Bella, stay back, let them go to him!"

"Carlisle!" The smallest member of the family had frozen where she stood, horror written on her face. She looked to Edward, whose expression changed to one of shock within seconds.

"The Volturi!" he exclaimed. "They'll be here any minute!" There was a cry of pain and my eyes widened when I saw that in the place of the wolf pack was a group of people. They were all male, apart from one young woman who was looking on.

"What the Hell was he thinking? I could've taken the leech!" Her words were harsh, but the look in her eyes told everyone present that she was terrified for... 'Jake'? They managed to pick up their injured packmate – after he changed into his human form in front of my disbelieving eyes – and carried him into the forest.

"I'll go to him as soon as I can," Carlisle said to Bella, in what appeared to be an attempt to calm her. "But first we have to deal with things here." The barrier they had formed disintegrated as they all turned to face the forest behind us, and we stood together in one group. Just a few seconds passed, and then four strangers entered the clearing. Instantly Riley pulled me close. I leant into him as I looked the newcomers up and down. Their crimson eyes burned dangerous and fierce, and they radiated power. But who were they? The four removed their hoods, and the only girl in their group stepped forward.

"It seems our work has already been done for us," she said in a deadly smooth voice as she surveyed the bonfire. "It's amazing, really...I've never known a coven to survive an assault of that size intact."

"Well, I guess we were just lucky," said Carlisle, smiling at her in an effort to break the tension in the atmosphere.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," said the girl coldly. Her eyes flickered to where Riley and I stood, and I had to fight the urge to flinch under her penetrating stare. "But, it seems you missed some..."

"They turned against Victoria and helped us to kill her," explained Carlisle calmly. "We have offered them asylum in exchange for their surrender."

Immediately the girl's eyes snapped back to Carlisle. I gained a new respect for him. A lesser man would have wilted under her furious gaze. "That was not your decision to make," she said.

"Jane – "

"The Volturi don't give second chances." 'Jane' turned her stare on Riley. For a second he met it evenly. Then he went rigid. He dropped to the floor like a sack of bricks, doubling over. A piercing yell of pain escaped him, and I screamed.

"Stop it!" I shrieked as I fell to kneel at his side.

"Who created you?" Jane demanded. Riley's eyes screwed up and he let out another cry of sheer agony. I gripped his hand with one of my own and placed the other on his face. His back arched as another wave of pain came over him, making his eyes fly open, unseeing.

"Victoria!" I screamed, nearing hysterics. "Victoria made us, now stop hurting him!" And then Riley relaxed.

"You don't have to do that you know," said Esme, voice surprisingly cold. "I'm sure he would've told you anything you wanted to know."

"What did she create you to do?" Jane continued, ignoring Esme. She seemed to be addressing Riley – but he was still on his back on the floor and gasping for breath, so I answered for him.

"To kill the girl," I whispered. "She wanted us to kill Bella."

"Revenge, I presume?" A ghost of a frown crossed Carlisle's face.

"Yes, how did you...?"

"Aro mentioned something about a Nomad in Edward's thoughts. A redhead, too."

"Victoria."

"So it would appear." Jane cast one final, decisive glance at Riley and myself. "well, now that we know all we need to know...Felix..." A man stepped forward from behind her, expression determined. He was so tall that he would tower over me when I was standing, let alone now when I was kneeling. At first I wondered what he was going to do. But then he started walking towards where I knelt with Riley's head in my lap, and somehow I knew. Part of me wanted to beg. I didn't want to die. But I was too proud to lower myself to that level, where I had to cower in front of them and let them feel superior.

Felix's eyes were zeroing in on Riley, selecting him as his first target. "Kill me," I found myself saying. I looked down at Riley, whose breathing was finally returning to normal. He was still blinking rapidly, and it looked like it would be a moment or two more before he was fully recovered. His life was worth so much more than mine. "Let him live," I pleaded in a whisper as I forced myself to close my eyes and look away from him, up into Jane's eyes. "Just...just kill me instead. Please." Felix's eyes flew to me, and he seemed to hesitate.

"As you wish," said Jane coolly. Felix began to advance again, and I made myself look down at the ground as I waited for death to come.

In a flash I was on my feet, and Riley stood in front of me, a murderous light in his eyes. "_Don't_. _Touch her_," he warned, voice low and dangerous. The powerful Riley was back, the one that commanded respect without doing anything at all. Felix smirked as he looked down at him, sizing him up. Seeing him as no possible threat. I expected Jane to use her power on Riley again, but when I glanced over at her she seemed to be enjoying herself too much to intervene. "I mean it. Hurt her and I _will_ kill you." Felix's eyes hardened at Riley's threat. I didn't have to be on the receiving end to know that Riley meant every word. Felix had barely moved when there was a blur and he flew across the clearing, disappearing into the trees.

He landed somewhere in the forest, so hard that the resulting thud was like a rumble of thunder. All eyes were on Riley. Vampires were strong. But not that strong. And he had been turned far too long ago to still have is newborn advantages. We all stared at him in shock, but he didn't seem to notice. His hands were curled into fists, eyes locked in the direction of where Felix had come to a halt. And then he was gone. Just gone. No blur, no rush of wind like there would have been if he'd passed by. He just...disappeared. And then there _was _a blur, and Felix came to a stop in the middle of the clearing, looking furious. He stood there for barely three seconds, eyes darting around the clearing as if looking for something.

Then, as quickly as he'd disappeared, Riley reappeared like a ghost behind Felix. The larger man spun round, but too late. Riley pushed him backwards at least twenty feet, and no sooner had Felix landed on two feet than Riley disappeared and reappeared beside him. But Felix was ready. He grabbed Riley's arm and twisted it behind him, pinning the other one and kicking Riley's legs out from underneath him, leaving him powerless. Everything was happening so fast it was almost a blur, and as Felix reached for Riley's neck something in me snapped. By now I was shaking from a combination of terror and rage, and as my eyes swept over a giant, gnarled tree stump I imagined throwing it at Felix with full force. I pictured it hitting him and knocking him off Riley, putting these...Volturi...back in their place. Someone's surprised cry pulled me out of my trance. I don't know whose it was.

It could have been Riley's, Felix's, or maybe even mine, but all I could register after that was the huge tree stump that suddenly collided with Felix and sent him flying.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffy :P Mwahahaha ^^ Chapter 4 won't be long in coming, I promise :] As always, reviews are loved & make my day :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was horrified when I realised how long it had been since I'd last updated! I can't even remember what happened - probably a severe loss of inspiration - but I am _so. Freakin'. Sorry! _Thankyou to all of you who continued to read and review and check back during my extended absence from this pairing, you're all amazing!**

**You're probably going to hate me more now, because there's a high probability that there will only be one more chapter :( Perfect was only intended to be short, and although it's shorter than I'd like, I have no idea where to take Riley & Bree next, and I'm so busy with my Blackwater fics and school and college that everything's just getting delayed at the minute :(. Who knows, maybe, in the future when I have more time (e.g, when all my other fics are finished :L) I'll come back to this pairing and write something else? :]**

**Anywhoo, I don't blame you if you hate me now :L Hope you like this chapter, and I'll start work on the final chap as soon as I can. It should be up by next Saturday (Y) If it's not, feel free to pm' me and yell at me :L!**

**Much love,**

**Em xx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight :( Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

(Riley POV)

Everyone froze. I stared at Bree, who was standing with a hand over her mouth, watching Felix as he tried to pick himself up off the floor. Her face was a mask of horror and surprise, as if she couldn't believe what she'd just done. _I _couldn't believe what she'd just done. My little Bree, so strong and yet so fragile, had just picked up a tree trunk bigger than herself and _thrown _it. She hadn't even _touched _it. The roots had simply ripped themselves free of the ground under her burning gaze, and flown through the air as a blur. It had hit Felix with a sound like crashing thunder. "Stop."

Jane's voice was cold, commanding. Felix appeared at her side, and Bree walked unsteadily, at a human pace, to stand beside me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and we joined Edward's family. "It seems we will have to make exceptions for these two," Jane said, and fixed me with a penetrating glare. I didn't dare look away. "Aro will be interested in how their powers develop." And then her eyes left mine, swivelling instead to stare at Carlisle. "But the Volturi will _not _give a second chance without significant cause," she said. "Maybe you should remember that. For future reference."

"A date has been set," said Edward, and his voice sounded colder than I had ever heard it.

"Then let's hope you follow through. Until next time, Cullens..." And with that the four Volturi turned, cloaks swishing in the breeze, and walked away into the forest.

Everyone visibly relaxed. There were some sighs of relief and a few weak smiles, and then Edward's entire family turned to face Bree and myself. Bree pressed closer to me and I pressed a kiss to her hair, hoping that this was the end of all the fighting. I was sick of being a monster. I wanted to be the Riley I used to be, before Victoria turned me that night. Bree brought out that side of me. She saw the good in me. She saw the man, and not the killing machine, although I didn't think I would ever understand why. Before I got to know Bree, I'd been existing in a haze of red. I'd terrified the newborns, and I'd _enjoyed _it. But she gave me my humanity back, even if I was still trapped as an immortal.

(Bree POV)

"Did you mean that?" I asked, trying to sound confident and only succeeding in sounding nervous. "You'll...You don't mind...?" Esme smiled at me warmly. It instantly put me at ease.

"All of us here have come from a bad beginning," explained Carlisle as he, too, smiled. His golden gaze swept over me kindly, before it switched to Riley; I felt Riley's arm tighten around my shoulders by an infinitesimal amount and I tried to reassure him silently, using my free hand around his waist to trace soothing circles on his back through his coat. He relaxed a little. Since Victoria put him in charge of the army, his ability to trust had been badly damaged. He'd trusted _her_, myself, and only one or two others. His trust in me had been a miracle, even after all the soul-baring we'd done.

It bothered me badly, how little he thought of himself. He had done terrible things, there was no denying that – but so had I. In the beginning he'd been my boss, my creator. He taught me how to look after myself the first few months, like he'd done with the other newborns. And then, when he'd deemed me independent enough, he'd stopped helping. I was his pawn, his puppet, nothing more. But then when Victoria had started to spend time away from the army things had changed. We had our first, real conversation, and everything was different after that. "We'd be happy to accept you into our family," Carlisle continued, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Riley's entire body relaxed as all the tension flooded out of him, and he actually laughed. Just a little chuckle out of relief and surprise, but it was a sound I hadn't heard in a while. Not since _she _stopped going away and wrapped Riley back around her little finger.

Then he wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me close, and I buried my face in his chest. Everything was going to be okay. "Thank you," Riley murmured into my hair. I tightened my arms around his waist, noticing how he seemed close to tears he'd never be able to shed. "Thank you so much." His tone sounded so familiar. But why? "You have no idea..." And then it hit me. Those words. Those _exact _words, that _exact _tone. Another life.

_I was frozen in place as the two men in the alleyway tore each other apart. Too shocked to scream, too afraid to run. But when the winner of the brawl stalked over to the body in the shadows, leaving the loser trying to piece his right leg back together with only one arm, something clicked in my mind. I began to back away as the victor – limping slightly from a newly reattached foot – sunk his teeth into the forearm of his victim. I managed not to trip on the kerb, and the second both my feet were on even pavement I turned to run. Instead, I found my path blocked by a fourth man._

_He was tall, dressed in dark jeans and a jacket unbuttoned to reveal a plain black t-shirt. His hair shone dirty blonde in the light from the streetlamps, and in a heartbeat it had registered in my frantic mind that he was perfect. The surreal strangeness of it overwhelmed my sense and drew me in; I wanted to know more about him. His name, where he'd appeared from, who...what...he was. In an instant, the other men were forgotten. My fear died in the face of his unnatural beauty, and it was too late. "Want a burger, kid?" His voice was deep, smooth, and something else I couldn't place. It didn't seem to matter, then, that he was a complete stranger. It didn't seem to matter that what I had just witnessed was not humanly possible._

_I was helpless. I nodded, already obedient. When he turned and began to walk away, I followed. Then, it was because I didn't know any better – it didn't register that there was no reason for him to be wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night. Later, my reasons for doing as I was told would change. I would follow his orders because it would please Victoria, and her happiness made him happy._

_I never got my burger. He got into his car – a black SUV with tinted windows – and I climbed into the passenger seat. We were silent for a while, until he spoke. "My name's Riley," he had said. Simple. A Statement. Expecting nothing in answer, judging from his tone. And still, I did._

"_Bree," I murmured. Then, "Thank you." I thought of the food, gratitude welling up inside. I hadn't eaten since the previous night. There had been no time to pack food, my escape had been so rushed. "You have no idea..." I was so hungry. Riley smiled, but it was small and looked forced. I didn't know, then, what I was really thanking him for._

"_So, you look a little young to be out on your own this late," he said, trying to change the subject. I thought nothing of it at the time._

"_I'm seventeen," I said defensively, trying not to snap at him. "I'm just small for my age, is all. Besides, I'm on my own now. I can do what I want." He glanced at me, and although I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel the question they were asking. "I won't be missed," I mumbled bitterly, not knowing that it was exactly what he wanted to hear. It was only as the car slowed to a stop that I realised we were in the backstreets of Seattle. Nowhere near any form of burger. I fervently hoped he wasn't going to make me get out. I _really _wanted a burger. Riley looked down, hands still on the steering wheel, and sighed._

"_Another runaway..." The first flicker of fear sprang up in my heart. I wouldn't know until later that targeting new recruits had been something he'd hated. But then he straightened, removing his sunglasses. When he turned to look at me, my heart stopped. His eyes. Oh, Jesus, his eyes, that wasn't natural, I was stuck in a car with some sort of creature and – "I'm so sorry about this, Bree." In the time it took for fear to turn to bone-deep terror and spread like wildfire to every cell in my body, he was over me and I was trapped, his icy breath cool against my neck for a split second. And then I felt the pain as his teeth broke the skin, and the fire became very real indeed._

XXXXXXXXXX

I had been so stupid. And by the time I'd realised, it had been too late. But I couldn't regret it, not now. Had I refused to go with him, he may have let me go, and I would have still been human. But I wouldn't have had this existence, this second life – this second chance. I wouldn't have befriended him, slowly but surely. I wouldn't be where I was, with him, now.

When we finally loosened our hold on each other the Cullens were still smiling brightly at one another. Edward was looking at me curiously, probably confused by the sudden rush of memories that had flooded my mind, but before I could think an explanation up I was leapt on by a dark-haired blur. It was the smallest Cullen, the one who'd alerted them to the presence of the Volturi. The girl was very short, shorter than even me by an inch or two, but the hug she gave me was surprisingly tight. "I'm Alice," she announced. "And we're going to be great friends!" She stepped back, hands still gently holding my shoulders, and gave me a dazzling smile. "I can see it," she said with a wink, and it suddenly struck me how much she looked like a pixie. But...what did she mean, '_see it_'?

"Alice has visions of the future," Edward answered simply. "It's a long, long story."

"Maybe home would be a good idea?" suggested Esme. I realised that the bonfire had already burnt out, leaving nothing but ash behind.

"I must go to Jacob over in La Push," said Carlisle calmly, with a glance at Bella. Her face completely drained of colour at the mention of the name, and Edward's face grew solemn. Even Alice's smile faded to be replaced by a look of worry. "I'll get my things from home, then run to the reservation."

"Sam's given permission for you to cross the border," said Edward. "It was the last I heard of his thoughts before they were out of range." Carlisle nodded.

"I'll do my best for him, Bella. Try not to worry," he said, and then took off in a blur.

"Edward, I – I need to get home," began Bella shakily. She ran a hand through her hair and chewed her bottom lip.

Even from where I was standing I could see the panic settling in her. "Of course," said Edward. In a split second he had pulled her onto his back, and then they disappeared into the forest. Now that Carlisle, Edward and Bella were gone, we were left standing in a semi-awkward silence. Riley and I had little idea of what was going on or of who the werewolves actually were, and I felt a little out of the loop, but explanations would have to wait until later.

As I looked almost shyly at the Cullens who were left I caught Esme's eye by accident, and she smiled warmly at me. "Come on," she said. "We'll get home, and get you both settled in, explain things, and then...then we'll wait for news." Her smile faltered a little as she thought of Jacob again, but quickly fixed itself. "Just follow us, it's not far." And with that she turned, smiled at the rest of her family, and took off running. Alice quickly followed, as did a tall blonde guy and an even bigger dark-haired man with a cheeky grin. A blonde-haired woman who hadn't spoken either brought up the rear.

For maybe a second, I looked at Riley. His eyes held the same question as mine: was this the path we wanted to take? Was it the right one? But we both already knew the answer, and, with a soft smile from Riley that made me feel things I'd only ever felt because of him, the two of us bolted after the Cullens, towards our fresh start, and the beginning of our new life.

* * *

**Well, it's quarter past ten (pm) and I have...*counts*...two? Three? Three more updates to write, I think...oh my days, I'd better get going! Don't forget to review, even if it's just to vent your hatred or give ideas for a Riley/Bree story I could write in the future :L xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while; found this dusty baby lingering around in some old files, and figured I should get it uploaded ASAP. Short but sweet. Enjoy.**

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Bree..." His whisper was so quiet that at first I wasn't sure whether I'd even heard anything. The soft touches of his fingertips on my skin, slowly tracing incomprehensible patterns on my back, and the sound of his unnecessary but comforting breathing...I couldn't sleep, but this was better than any dream...My eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting his warm gaze. He was propped up on one elbow close beside me, the sunlight flooding in through the window falling over his skin and creating countless tiny little sparkles. I heard nothing else, blind to the goings on of our family around the house. Nothing mattered outside of this room. Nothing mattered outside of this bed.

The white satin sheets in which we were tangled made no noise as he shifted, leaning even closer to gently brush his nose along the delicate shell of my ear, and he sighed contentedly. I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my lips. "Bree..." he murmured again, almost if he was talking to himself, and the emotion that his voice held made me imagine, for a second, that my unmoving heart had skipped a beat. Or two. "Have I told you..." Riley trailed off as he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot at the top of my neck, at the very end of my jawline, causing a pleasant shiver to ripple through me. I felt him smile against my skin; he knew exactly where his kisses had the most effect.

I let out a quiet breath, hoping he'd do it again, my fingers threading themselves in his ruffled hair as I turned over onto my back and pulled him even closer. "Have you told me what?" I whispered, curiosity wavering because of his decision to continue the kisses. To my disappointment he stopped the trail at the point where my neck met my shoulders, eliciting another shudder and contented exhale from me before he lifted his head to meet my gaze. I would have pouted, had it not been for the look in his eyes. Now a warm, honey colour after the last month we had spent as 'vegetarians', their depths held that intense, yet soft look of adoration that he had come to view me with over the past few weeks.

He was supporting his weight on his forearms as he leaned over me, skin touching in all the right places, but he lifted a hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear; the rest of my dark tresses spilled across the pillow like a blot of ink on a piece of paper. Riley continued to watch me intently, and I wondered – not for the first time – how my heart could possibly not be beating. Every kiss, every touch, every whisper...everything he did made it jump.

Riley believed that it wasn't my heart, but my soul. Believed it, because he felt it too.

We didn't share the beliefs of some of our family members: I knew that we had to have souls. Otherwise, why would we have met our soulmates? Why would we be able to feel any emotion at all, let alone love? "Have you told me what?" I repeated, still whispering. The light shone on the sides of our faces now, too, still pouring in through the window to my right. The hand not tangled in his hair moved up, sliding across his smooth skin until I stopped at the elbow of his left arm, by my shoulder. Together we sparkled, endless glittering. Endless beauty. Riley chose that moment to touch his forehead gently to mine, spurred on by my prompt.

"Have I told you..." he began, his voice somewhere between a breath and a whisper. "That I love you?"

My unnecessary breath caught.

Had he really...? Did he...? Had he just...?

"I love you," he breathed again, not breaking my gaze. He was looking right through me, staring straight into my soul. "More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." He'd never...he'd never said that before...not ever. I hadn't made a secret of my feelings for him, not since that day a month ago when everything came out in the open. I told him often how I felt, regularly reminding him of how much he meant to me, how much I needed him...but we hadn't even so much as broached the subject of _his _feelings. He never replied when I told him that I loved him, but his silence hadn't perturbed me – he was still healing, I knew that. He needed time. And now...now he'd just...

His eyes continued to bore into mine, showing no fear. I searched for any uncertainty, and found none: instead there was only patience, that adoration, and...something else. Something...something...I removed my hand from his hair, running the pad of my thumb over his lips as I tried to put a name to the emotion. Then...then I finally placed it, and I knew that he was telling me the honest truth. Riley Biers had just done the one thing that he had always promised himself he would never do; he'd left himself open.

I didn't speak.

I only closed the gap between us, and moulded my lips so perfectly to his own.

_~Fin~_


End file.
